Arthur Winters
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Frostbite |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | New Metro City, CA |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.8 meters |- | Weight: | 175 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None(Formerly Black) |- | Eye Color: | White (Formerly Blue) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Fenrook Penitentiary |- | Allies: | Boris Ivanov |- | Enemies: | Colin Cain Bill Daniels |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Bio-Man (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Bio-Man (Game) Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion |} *''This article is for the character. For the Vengeance version, see here.'' Arthur Winters, also known by his alter-ego Frostbite, is a fictional supervillain created by Justin Wolfe and the major antagonist of Bio-Man. His hometown is New Metro City, CA. Arthur was a scientist working on a project to help humans survive in colder climates. However, while reprogramming a generator in the Arctic Laboratory, it exploded, spraying him with an experimental cooling chemical similar to liquid nitrogen, transforming him into Frostbite. The Legacy of Arthur Winters *''Bio-Man (Game)'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Name origin Arthur's last name refers to "winter". Appearance Arthur is a 5'10" African American male. He is rather thin and somewhat short, with short black hair. He wears black thick-rimmed glasses, a white lab coat with the Cortech Industries logo on the back, and black pants. He also wears black shoes. Once he becomes Frostbite, his skin becomes bluish-gray (similar to that of frostbite victims) and his eyes become pitch black with white irises and pupils. As Frostbite, he wears a special Arctic enhancement suit that helps him control his powers. This suit has special gloves, special shoes, a headband that keeps his brain functional under the intense cold, and a similar device for his heart that is attached to a tank on his back via large tubes. The suit is mostly form-fitting; it is mostly black. Personality Arthur Winters is fairly unassuming and nerdy, being apparently fond of science-fiction movies and role-playing games. He is a very nice and kind guy who is happy to see science done. However, this changes when the credit for his newest invention, the A.E.S. (Arctic Enhancement Suit) that he wears as Frostbite, is stolen by one of his colleagues. Once he becomes Frostbite, he becomes ironically cold and bitter, desiring only to take revenge on Bill Daniels, who took credit for his work. Abilities Frostbite has many abilities involving ice and the cold. He is able to project blasts of ice from his hands. He has the ability to float/levitate as well; this is explained as him riding on the wind. He can control freezing wind, creating gusts of cold wind or tornadoes with his hands. His most impressive ability is the ability to dematerialize into a cloud of snow and rematerialize at will. Gallery Frostbite.jpg|Artwork Untitled8.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bio-Man Category:Toshiko Games Category:Elemental Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mutants Category:Insane Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bio-Man Characters Category:Bio-Man Bosses